


(Not) Glad to be back

by excelsiorboi



Series: Not Really Back Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Captain America:Civil War compliant, Endgame and Infinity War? Whats that, He’s just a good actor, M/M, No Endgame Spoilers, Possibly Angst with a Happy Ending if I continue this, Post Captain America: Civil War, Steeb is hurt, Steeb pines in heartache, Steve Roger Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Divorce was rough, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony doesn’t remember him, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsiorboi/pseuds/excelsiorboi
Summary: His eyes covered by a pair dark aviators. Steve heard Clint scoff behind him at the introduction. He was about to subtly reprimand the archer but his head was to wrapped around at said introduction.Why the hell would Tony introduce himself when he should know that every damn person in the room knows who he is?orAfter the Civil War, it’s Steve’s first time to be home. He wasn’t sure he was glad to be back. Not when the love of his life doesn’t remember him.NO ENDGAME SPOILERS!! I promise just a usual post-cacw divorce was rough fic





	(Not) Glad to be back

_“You guys must be the Rogue Avengers his Highness, T’challa has mentioned. Well the name’s Tony Stark though I guess you already knew that,”_ The inventor said, a smile plastered onto his face and legs slightly fidgeting obviously wanting to get away.

 

His eyes covered by a pair dark aviators. Steve heard Clint scoff behind him at the introduction. He was about to subtly reprimand the archer but his head was to wrapped around at said introduction.  
  
Why the hell would Tony introduce himself when he should know that every damn person in the room knows who he is?  
  
Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, He didn’t know if it was for confusion or dread.  
  
_“Welcome back to the Land of the Free! Can’t really show you around the tower right now, Pepper’s gonna kill me if I miss a meeting again. You know who Pepper is right? If what King T’challa said was true then you should. I really should leave right now. Ask Friday if you want anything and make yourselves at home!”_ Tony says, his small monologue ending with a slight crescendo as he starts to rushing to the door.  
  
Before he could, Steve had managed to capture Tony’s arm into firm grip. Tony was running away from him. He couldn’t let Tony go _again_ .  
  
The smaller man tensed before relaxing and shrugging of Steve’s grip off of him. Turning to face him, Steve could feel his hot gaze penetrate him through the dark frames.  
  
The blonde felt all his words choke in his throat and dying there all together. It’s been too long since he’s seen Tony this close. He wanted to bring him closer. To hold the smaller man closer. He felt his arms start to rise to bring the other man into a hug when Steve heard him speak.  
  
_“May I help you, Mister?”_ Tony drawled seemingly asking for his name, all while still fidgeting.  
  
Steve’s arms snapped to his sides. Blue eyes slightly widening. A frown marring his face. A sense of dread pooled in his stomach.  
  
_“Tony what are you talking about? It’s me, Steve. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Stark you know me,”_ The blonde said, a hint of desperation intertwining with his voice. Blue eyes clashing against Brown despite the aviators. His frown deepened. Fists clenching. The dread becoming worse, not only pooling in his stomach but squeezing his heart as well.  
  
He didn’t to assume. If whatever what he was thinking this was is right, he didn’t want to be. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be right.  
  
_“Uh okay ‘Steve’ but I went a bit cuckoo from a fight a way back. Said I was lucky to be alive despite losing most of my memories so forgive me for not knowing who you are but I really have to leave,”_ The inventor said, voice thundering around the silent room. His lips drew into a firm line and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
The slam finally the one to fully make Steve’s heart crumble into tiny pieces as he stared at where Tony just stood. Steve just stood there, the genius’ words on repeat in his head. Continually torturing on him, reminding him of what he has done. He did this. He caused this. Now Tony doesn’t remember the team, the war and Steve.  
  
He felt his knees weaken but he held himself up. Fist clenched and knuckles white. His heart squeezed to the point it was slightly hard to breathe. Blue eyes clouded with regret as it glistened with unshed tears. Steve could vaguely feel Sam approach him, offering a supposedly comforting hand on his shoulder. Though it isn’t like it would’ve helped. Steve wanted Tony to talk about Shawarmas again. To smile warmly at him again. To blabber continuously about his bots again. He wanted Tony back.     
  
Steve _wasn’t_ glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It’s my first time writing a Stony fic and I hope you find it good or okay! Sorry its short....Though there was a supposed continuation for this that I never wrote the idea is still there and I might write it especially after Endgame. Let’s see I guess in the near future! 
> 
> There’s gonna another one after this but in Tony’s perspective!! Hope you read that too.
> 
> I would appreciate kudos and constructive criticism thanks!!


End file.
